beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a variaton of Quetzalcoatl 90WF and was released on October 23, 2011 in Japan. It represents the planet Venus and is owned by Titi. Death Quetzalcoatl's main feature is it's Performance Tip, Rubber Defense Flat (RDF). RDF is unique in that it combines Attack power with Defence and Stamina aptitude, somewhat similar to CS and RSF. With this, it gives Death Quetzalcoatl a Balance between the three main Types in Beyblade. Face Bolt: Quetzalcoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. Its name comes from the Nahuatl language and means "feathered-serpent". In Mesoamerican mythology, Quetzalcoatl was the deity of Venus, knowledge, arts, merchants, the wind, and transgressions between the Earth and the sky. The design is in a very accurate Mesoamerican recreation of the art style, as well as having a back drop of Mesoamerican script. The design features Quetzalcoatl's face looking to the left with it's mouth wide open, sticking out it's snake-like tongue and appearing on a gold Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Quetzalcoatl *'Weight:' 2.6 grams Quetzalcoatl is a translucent bright yellow in color. The design is greatly influenced by Quetzalcoatl, as it showcases two cobras adjacent to one another, and both are shown having a set of wings with black Aztec-like highlights. Also like all 4D Energy Rings, it contains metal fillings for added weight. Attack: 5 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Death *'Weight:' 43.6 grams Metal Frame Death's Metal Frame acts as an "upper" layer of some sort to the Wheel. It has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine-like look. This gives it resemblance to Sol and Cyclone due to this. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode with it's various scales, à la Quetzalcoatl. Core Death's Core acts a "lower layer" of some sort to the Wheel. It is straighter than the Metal Frame and features eight wing-like protrusions. These protrusions are slanted with various spikes to represent the wings of Quetzalcoatl. When together, Death appears extremely larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before, being 12mm in height as well as being very thick and rock-like in design due to it's "layers". These layers, give it the appearance of Quetzalcoatl's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that may imply recoil. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities. In comparison, Attack Mode is taller than when in Defense Mode. Also, in Attack Mode, the Energy Ring is raised up, appearing more visible and the Metal Frame has somewhat of a crown-like appearance. The gap created by the Wheel in Attack Mode is not large enough to latch onto another Bey, and Death may be a better choice for battles other than Twisted due to Death's height, weight, width, especially it's balance as Twisted does bear problems concerning it's balance. In recent testing, Death has been obtaining good results as a Defense Wheel in Defense Mode. With this, Death may be considered for top-tier like Phantom, in the near future. Attack: 4 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 0 Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 125 is a Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 105 and 145 Tracks. It is average and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by it's variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. It is a translucent crimson red in colour. Performance Tip: Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) *'Weight:' 1.1 gram Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) is a Balance-based Performance Tip first released with Death Quetzalcoatl. RDF combines traits from RS, RSF, and WD to form a Performance Tip that combines Attacking power with Defensive and Stamina capabilities. It also borrows design elements from the aforementioned Tips. Which include, the wide and circular shape like WD, the Flat Tip of RSF, as well as RS's tall height for the tip (it's WD-like shape is 8mm, while it's flat tip is 2mm for a total height of 10mm for the Tip). RDF's wide and circular shape makes it resemble WD for the most part but at it's bottom appears a smaller circle-like protrusion which makes a circular gap, with a Flat Tip on it that sticks out. Due to this, the WD-like shape gently covers the Flat Tip partially; allowing for some defensive aptitude. The Flat Tip while being made of rubber and plastic, gives the Bey it's maximum Attack potential RDF functions similar to CS and RSF, in that when launched, it will have fast and aggressive movement due to the Flat Tip, but will then take a defensive position. However, there is still more testing to be done with it, so it is not yet known how it performs, completely. The Tip's wide shape is a translucent crimson red while it's Flat Tip is an opaque red, and weighs just like EDS. Beast The Beast represents Quetzalcoatl, the ancient Mesoamerican deity. Gallery Promo DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF.jpg|Attack Mode DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF 2.jpg|Defense Mode スライド9.JPG|Bottom Death Quatz with LL2.jpg bb119.jpg|Promo O0679041011487041479.png|Side view of Death Wheel as it's in Attack Mode DeathQuetzMotif1.PNG|Motif Anime UnnamedPurpleHairedLegendBlader.png|Titi's Ancestor launching Death Quetzalcoatl DeathQuetzalcoatlTitleCard.PNG|Title Card Appearance 130 12.jpg|Quetzalcoatl being launched by Titi. Tv1318117284039.jpg|Death Quetzalcoatl in the anime 4D028 Death Quetz Appears.png|Death Quetzalcoatl battling Fang Leone and Flame Libra DeathQuetzalcoatl2.PNG|Rear view of Death Quetzalcoatl DeathQuetz2.JPG DeathQuetz3.JPG|RDF DeathQuetz4.JPG DeathQuetz5.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl trapped in mud DeathQuetz.JPG|Death Quetzalcoatl attacking Flame Libra DeathQuetzSpinning.PNG|Death Quetzalcoatl spinning DeathQuetzMotif.JPG|Motif DeathQuetzBeast.png|Beast Quetzalcoatl Beast.jpg|Quetzalcoatl's Beast face 131 9.jpg 131 8.jpg 131 3.jpg 131 2.jpg Dat1319326467307.jpg 132 6.jpg 132 5.jpg 132 3.jpg 132 2.jpg Leone attacking Quetzalcoatl.jpg Manga DeathQuetzalcoatl.PNG|Death Quetzalcoatl in the manga Concept art スライド22.JPG|Concept art for Death スライド3.JPG スライド4.JPG スライド66.JPG|Attack Mode スライド5.JPG|Defense Mode スライド7.JPG|Cocnept art for the Quetzalcoatl 4D Energy Ring スライド8.JPG スライド11.JPG|Concept art for RDF スライド12.JPG Video thumb|390px|left|Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF Trivia *Death has resemblances to Venus' surface, in that they are both quite thick and rock-like. *This is the first Beyblade that has a Fusion Wheel that seems to have the distinct appearance of "layers", the second was Duo Uranus. *Death Quetzalcoatl is so far, the only Beyblade who's Type is different from it's predecessor, as Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is a Balance-Type, while Quetzalcoatl 90WF is an Attack-Type. *Death in Attack Mode, also ressembles somewhat of a castle. Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Balance Type Category:Anime